


who runs the world?

by TolkienGirl



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Strong Female Characters, This Had to Happen, Wow, did I write humor?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolkienGirl/pseuds/TolkienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men in suits who think they're in control. Two redheads who know better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	who runs the world?

"I appreciate you meeting with me. I know you are a busy woman."

Donna smiled as only she could—sphinxlike and charming. "Please. Takes one to know one. And may I call you Pepper?"

"Of course. May I…"

"Call me Donna? Please. I prefer it. It's actually more intimidating."

The rigid lines of Pepper's shoulders relaxed slightly. "Mr. Stark would appreciate you."

Donna smoothed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I know. It's why I'm glad you're here instead."

Pepper sighed, running a finger along the edge of the stack of papers. " _He's_ hiring the lawyer…"

Donna raised a hand. "Pepper…I think we understand each other _very_ well. Nothing like a man in a fancy suit who thinks he runs his own life."

"No," Pepper agreed, and actually laughed. "Nothing like it in the world."

Donna fanned out the papers, expertly marked with annotations and _sign here_ notes in perfect script. "I know you know, but I'll explain—Harvey doesn't like to be…summoned. He likes to summon. But he's going to be thrilled to have Iron Man as a client." Donna paused, pulling face. "Ooh. That's not still a secret, is it?"

"Hardly. And Tony wasn't even in a summoning mood today." Pepper rolled her eyes. "I know, I schedule his moods biweekly."

Donna nodded. "That second Monday of the month is always a bad time for Harvey. I keep his mornings light."

"I have a feeling," Pepper said, "That we're going to be telling two different versions of this story, to get this paperwork signed."

"Of course!" Donna gave a dramatic flourish of her fingertips. "Men. They have to feel wanted."

Pepper's eyes creased in another smile, warmer than she usually allowed. "I don't usually do this—"

"Girls' night? Please. I already have tickets."

"Broadway?"

"Royal Shakespeare Company."

"Glad to do business," Pepper said, rising and extending her hand. Donna shook it firmly. And then—

"Just asking—for a friend—for a friend's office, actually—how does Mr. Stark feel about autographed helmets?"


End file.
